A Proposal in the Dust
by Neverland Adventurer
Summary: Howie Kemp and Ramona Quimby have known eachother for many years. At twenty three years old, they have been dating and been loving eachother for quite a while now. One day, Howie has a very creative idea on how to propose to Ramona. Will she say yes? Find out here! (I know they are technically step-cousins, but they're not blood related, so it's okay in this case.)


Howie &amp; Ramona: A Proposal Story

Howie Kemp and his girlfriend Ramona Quimby have known eachother for almost all their lives. Growing up, they were best friends, though they've had their arguments and disagreements through the years. They've both been through many things since they've met. In many fun times, such as when they were in 1st grade, they used to smash bricks together, in which they did this fun game called Brick Factory. When they were in 3rd grade, everyone thought that the guy everyone called "Yard Ape", or Danny, had a crush on Ramona, and that Ramona liked him back. Only Danny liked her; Ramona secretly started to like Howie then, though she never really showed it, and Howie secretly even liked her.

When Ramona's aunt Bea and Howie's uncle Hobart got married, Ramona was a bridesmaid alongside her sister, Beatrice (Beezus), and Howie was a 9 year old ring bearer, which people kind of thought as a little odd for his age. They secretly thought eachother looked very nice at this wedding, though they were now technically cousins, just related by marriage. By the time they were in 8th grade, their secret feelings toward eachother became more noticeable, even though their friendship wasn't as strong as it had been when they were little. Howie, however, asked her out a few times. And then they became boyfriend and girlfriend as they got older. Now, they are 23, both with the same personalities and Ramona with the same shorter hairstyle. They still are like they were when they were little kids, Ramona still imaginative and Howie a little timid, though he's more outgoing now than he ever was. They love to be around each other, and love each other very much. When their aunt an uncle got married, Ramona tried on bridesmaid dresses with Howie, Willa- Jean, and Beezus. When she looked at herself in the big mirror, she was actually pretending she was trying on dresses for her own wedding with Howie when she got older, though only she knew this. Now, Ramona hopes one day (soon) Howie will propose to her, and they will finally get married after knowing each other for so many years.

One day, Ramona was siting in her driveway of the same home she lived in as a child, right near Howie's house. Howie came over to her, and kissed her. "Hey, Ramona! What's up?" "Hey, Howie! I'm just sittin' here, imaginin' things." He told Ramona that they should go on a walk or do something to that extent. So, they walked down to the place where they used to play Brick Factory, and remembered the fun times they had back then. Ramona turned to look over at her 14 year old younger sister Roberta coming down the driveway, and she said hi to Ramona. She winked over at Howie and ran away, giggling. "What's up with her?" Asked Ramona.

Howie wasn't standing next to her anymore but he was off somewhere she couldn't see at the moment. There was brick dust everywhere, just like it looked when they used to smash them up in the game. After trying to find Howie for a few minutes, she looked back at the brick dust and noticed that it now formed some words. After stepping back to see them clearly, Ramona saw that the brick dust formed the words she has been waiting for all her life: "Will You Marry Me?" Ramona couldn't believe it! She turned to the right of the dust, and saw that Howie had just walked over and went on one knee, holding a ring in a small ringbox out to her, smiling. Ramona, happily in shock, walked over to Howie, where he then said those four words, and Ramona said yes! Howie Kemp and Ramona Quimby will soon get married!

**How did ya guys like this story? Please review! I may even do a wedding for Howie and Ramona sometime too!**


End file.
